


Interiectio: Seungmin

by AnssiIndustrial



Series: Bohema [5]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Drabble, M/M, Slice of Life, changbin is a starving artist - literally, continuation of interiectio:changbin, seungmin is a law student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25033282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnssiIndustrial/pseuds/AnssiIndustrial
Summary: Seungmin never thought he would have to change all of his plans for the future because of his brother's decision, but here he was.And then... there was someone else too.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Seo Changbin
Series: Bohema [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1321916
Kudos: 11





	Interiectio: Seungmin

Seungmin never liked studying. He’d take sitting on a tree branch and cloud watching over that any day.

Unfortunately for him, his parents had expectations. Big ones, too. His elder brother, who Seungmin barely even remembered dropped out of law school during his last year, packed his bags and wandered off. Their family had been shocked. Seungmin had never seen his father this angry before (or after).  


So, Seunghyuk ran away (from what little Seungmin knew, he’s somewhere in central Africa right now, working for the Red Cross), and suddenly little, lazy Seungmin became the centre of attention.  


He learned quickly how to control his temper and act as the perfect son, so by the time he graduated from high school, he was being praised and used as a role model for his younger cousins.  


It wasn’t easy, but it gave him certain freedom in a way, he could ask his parents to rent a studio for him and even weasel out of attending any family functions under the guise of having too many assignments.  
All in all, it wasn’t _that_ bad.  
Even if his brother’s decision forced him to change his plans and go to law school.  


He’d been both relieved and disappointed when entrance exams results came, and he got the first place in the ranking. His parents had been definitely delighted though.  


When his first semester had started, he took to sitting on a bench in a park across his studio apartment in order to accumulate some much-needed vitamin D (and read his incredibly boring course books, of course, he had to defend his number one spot), and that’s where he first saw him.  


A young man, perhaps a few years older than himself, painting random people a few benches down the alley. Black undercut, unbuttoned shirt and dark cargo pants, always stained with paint. He didn’t look particularly friendly, with his permanent scowl, but Seungmin didn’t mind, it’s not like he himself was an epitome of friendliness, far from it.  


It may have been slightly stalker-ish, but Seungmin enjoyed observing the artist. He catalogued his gestures, his facial expressions, body language. He was nice to look at and provided Seungmin with a mental break he so badly needed, even though they never talked or acknowledged each other in any way. In fact, Seungmin was pretty sure, the handsome painter had never noticed him, always busy with work (or terribly hungover, from time to time from the looks of it).  


So every week Seungmin saw him in the park. Once, sometimes twice if he was lucky… until it all stopped.  


One day the man just stopped coming.  


First, and then the second semester ended, and Seungmin remained in his number one spot, leaving the rest of his year far behind.  
His parents were happy, he got more freedom, more money, his professors liked him well enough, he-  


The painter kept appearing in his dreams still, making him wonder.  
What happened? If anything at all?

Seungmin left his apartment with a terribly boring book he had to read for one of his lessons and automatically his feet dragged him to ‘his’ bench in the park. Not many people were up and about this early, but it was fine – fewer distractions.  


He didn’t even notice the tired, haggard-looking person, sitting a few benches away, until he sat down and made himself comfortable.  


He did a double-take when he realized that it was, in fact, the painter.  
He looked…horrible, tired and desperate. For what…? His hands were visibly shaking, he could see it from where he was sitting.  
Seungmin didn’t like it, not at all. And he didn’t like being surprised or distracted.  
Or worried.  


Not even ten seconds later, he was on his way to him.  
The closer he got to the man, the more his brow furrowed. What the hell happened to him? Why did he stop coming here? What-

“Can I help you?”

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while, but rebuilding your life on a different continent takes time.  
> I still intend to finish this series, it's been on my mind for too long to abandon it.  
> Yell @ me on twt (@anssiindustrial) or Tumblr (@chaotic-anssiindustrial).  
> Cheers!


End file.
